Automotive vehicles have had three point seat belt systems that combine a lap belt and an upper torso belt for some time now. The tongue may be swung across the person and engaged with a buckle affixed to the seat thereby positioning one portion of the belt across the lap and another portion of the belt across the upper torso.
Designers of school buses face a conundrum in including three point seat belts in buses in that the requirements involved with installing a three-point seat belt may act in conflict with the requirements for passive restraints. The U.S. federal government requirement for passive restraints requires that the rear side of the seat provide an impact barrier in which the seat back bends or deforms when subjected to the force of occupants impacting the rear side in a deceleration event. The National Highway Traffic Safety Administration, DOT (NHTSA), sets the federal requirements for these passive restraints. These are codified as 49 C.F.R. Section 571.222 (FMVSS 222).
The code specifies a passive restraint system, and does not require any sort of active restraints such as a two-point passenger restraining lap belt or a three-point passenger restraining lap belt and torso harness combination. The passive restraint requirement effectively provides a compartment in which an unbuckled passenger is constrained during a rapid deceleration of the bus. Although two point belt systems are offered on buses, designers need to consider three-point seat belts where there is a request for them through local, state, or transportation/parental action groups. Three point seat belt designs are also regulated under NHTSA code. These requirements relate to belts that are mounted in such a fashion that they inhibit a belted passengers forward movement. This three-point belt-mounting requirement is codified in 49 C.F.R. Sections 571.209 and 571.210 (FMVSS 209 and FMVSS 210).
The design conundrum results from the fact that tests have shown that in a rapid deceleration where the passenger in the front seat is buckled and the passenger in the rear seat is not, the initial action is that the buckled passenger moves forward applying tension on the buckled seat belt and the component the belt is affixed to. This results in a pulling of the fixture component in a forward direction thereby reducing the strength on the rear impact face for the unbuckled passenger behind the seat in question. Following the tension applied on the three-point belt, the rear passenger would be expected to contact the seat back. The reduction in seat back strength due to the pull on the three-point seat belt for FMVSS 210 requirement may reduce the ability of the seat back to meet the FMVSS 222 requirements. Recent school bus seat designs have been developed that involve a movable inner seat for the mounting of the three point seat belts and an immovable seat back portion for the absorption of the rear unbuckled passenger loads. The movable inner seat was inserted into a recess within the immovable seat back. The immovable seat back would be designed to deform in order to comply with FMVSS 222. One of these designs was disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,123,388, and 6,485,098. The concept of a seat inserted within a seat was not new to this bus seat. That concept was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,352. One problem with this prior art was the complexity of the mechanism to stop the movable inner seat.